


Logan's Suspicions

by Dopple_Girl



Series: Sander Sides Royalty AU [2]
Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Mentions of Deceit - Freeform, Modern Royalty AU, Now with Magic, Royalty AU, mentions of Roman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-04 22:41:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14030397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopple_Girl/pseuds/Dopple_Girl
Summary: Due do his restlessness, Logan decides to figure where Patton has been going these last couple days. And while curiosity killed the cat, satisfaction brought it back.





	Logan's Suspicions

**Author's Note:**

> I swear, I always write these things at ungodly hours my time. Where is Remy when you need him? Anyways, this takes place after Patton’s Prisoner so I suggest reading that first. But really this can stand on its own. But enjoy, regardless. I already have plans for the prequel, so beware. It's quite angsty. ;)

Insomnia could, as Roman so often put it, suck it for all he cared. It kept him restless and forced his mind to keep churning and ultimately reduced his level of effectiveness. But his mind churning into the wee hours of the morning opened up the perfect opportunity for new questions. None of his brothers were there to pester him with questions and he wasn’t occupying with the menial task required to run a kingdom. Just him and his thoughts.

Tonight’s question: What was Patton doing up? The more ... emotional of the four princes wasn’t very subtle when it came to hiding his footsteps at 12:47 in the morning. But it wasn’t just one sleepless night and a venture to the kitchen for some food. For one, it was the complete opposite direction of Logan’s room, and the other was that this behavior has persisted on for three days now. There has to be some reason behind it all.

Logan rose from where he was relaxing and slid on the slippers Roman had gotten him for Christmas. He trekked to the door, pushing it open just wide enough to steal a peak into the hallway. Patton was right there, humming some tune Logan was too tense to figure out if he knew it or not.

He tucked himself behind the door, his shoulders tense and breath hitched. He waited, ears perked and at the ready. He could have swore a drop of sweat threatened to escape his pores. But the humming faded, and Logan was finally able to breathe. His shoulders relaxed as he leaned against the door behind him. Unfortunately for him, it was a push door, so he was soon sprawling on his back. The sound of skin hitting tile echoed through the corridor and sounded off longer and louder than he would have preferred.

Nobody saw that.

Logan picked himself up from the floor. He did not have his signature necktie to straighten in situations like this, so he would have to be content with pulling down the sleeves of his silk black pajama top. That being said, he still adjusted an invisible necktie as he followed Patton’s path.

It lead him to the stairway to the dungeon. Logan knew it was tradition for Patton to often comfort the prisoners the day of sentencing and the day before execution, but consistently? It seemed illogical to become attached to someone he knew was fated to die. One question answered, many more arise.

Logan waited for Patton’s voice to resonate though to the top before descending the stairs to the dungeon. He had never really like the place: it was the only place in the palace that didn’t have a book, it reeked from bodily waste among other contaminants, and people always tried to use him to beg for freedom. Why Patton enjoyed the company of such vagrants was simply another part of his brother he had never understood.

“What about you? How are you feeling?” Logan heard Patton ask the prisoner. The more logical one steadied himself in a position to both see and not be seen by the other two. Patton sat in a chair in the corner, arms crossed with a face of concern. The prisoner sat with his back to Logan, his black and purple jacket reminding him of Virgil.

“I’m like Vine.” The thief responded, and Logan struggled to process the all too familiar voice of cynicism and downsides. But it wasn’t possible. One of them had to be lying. But which one: the one with all the benefits or the one in all the trouble? More questions left unsolved. He listened on.

“How So?”

“Dead.”

“Stop saying that. You know it’s not true. You are not dying in two days. We will figure this out!” Patton’s voice turned into his concerned parent voice, proving once again to Logan that this was truly someone Patton cared about.

“Look, Pat, I love you.” Potentially Virgil stated. “But please, can we not talk about that tonight? I don’t want to spend another 6 hours talking hypotheticals. If I don’t die Thursday, then congrats! We’ve just witnessed a miracle.”

“Okay.” Patton nodded. “But can you at least do the thing?”

“What thing?” There was a pause in the conversation, and it took the other a moment to catch on. “Oh, you mean ..?”

“Yes!! Please, for me?”

“You know I can’t say no to that face.” The prisoner said. Logan couldn’t see Patton’s face clearly from his vantage point, but he only assumed it was that pouty face that had practically fashioned into a weapon at this point. The logical brother watched as a purple aura surrounded the prisoner. It wasn’t shimmering or overpowering. It was just light that gently surrounded Virgil. No air quotes, as Logan was positive at this point. This was his brother.

Virgil waved a hand over himself, and his rags turned to riches. A smooth dark purple top with black accents scattered throughout. His purple hair was reflected even more with the extra shine and neatness to it. On his hands rested silver sparkling gloves, which didn’t last long. They were quickly discarded onto the floor. Patton squealed in delight at the transformation.

“Really don’t understand why Roman needed to include that design detail. I hate the gloves. The glitter will literally stick to me for a month.” Virgil complained.

_“What? I like the gloves.” Virgil said._

_“I thought you hated them.” Roman inquired. “Said it was the worst about the outfit.”_

_“I don’t know. They just grew on me.” The others missed the last part, but Logan being next to him heard. “Like a second skin.”_

“Oh, c’mon. It’s not that bad.” Patton pleaded. “Stay in them, for me?” Virgil shook his head, quickly transforming back into his sweat jacket.

“Sorry, but if I’m going to be staying up all night answering questions, I want to be comfy.” Patton looked confused, as was Logan. The latter knew Virgil was talking about him, but how did he know? Did a toe or leg stick out from adjusting his position? Did he let some sound escape down the stairs or though some form of expression? However it happened, now was not the time to dwell on conundrums he’d never get an answer to. He had more pressing questions, and a willing subject to answer them.

“How many are you willing to answer?” Logan asked, stepping out of the peripheral. Patton looked surprised to say the least that he was here, but Virgil seemed ... almost expectant? Like it was only a matter of time before he deduced it all.

“Well, I’m not really going anywhere.” He stated, and Patton stifled a giggle. Logan remained where he was. “C’mon, Logan. I don’t bite.”

“I’m not worried about that. I worried ... about any after effects left behind by the snake standing in your place.” He replied, coming within reach of Virgil’s holding cell.

“I didn’t even think of that.” Patton muttered.

“I don’t think there is. He probably didn’t expect me to survive this long.” Logan’s eyebrow arched up at this. There was history between the two, that much could be inferred from previous interactions. But his wording made it seem as if ...

“Elaborate.” Logan rushed out, eager for more details. No, more clues. This was a mystery, one with a clear witness and villain. All the detective needed now was a motive and the crime.

“That depends. Where do you want to start?”

“Like all good stories do.” Patton said with a smile. There was an eager energy to him, but probably not for the same as Logan’s similar feelings. “At the beginning."


End file.
